Wanted
by Bratt831
Summary: The emotional binding and acceptance of two abused souls.


Wanted

Song-fic involving Daryl and Carol

Song- Wanted by Hunter Hayes

Unfortunately I do not own anything about Walking Dead or the song….poor me!

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

'_Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

"You're his henchman and I'm nothing but a burden." Her words rang loud and clear in his ears, his breath caught in his chest as he watched her walk away.

Later that night he stood on the wall as he scanned the area for danger, his eyes wandering over to where Carol slept on the cold, hard ground, curled up as tight as she could be, trying to stave off the bone seeping cold. Daryl's' thoughts drifted as he took in the sight of her; he didn't know yet what it was about her but he did know that to him, she wasn't a burden she was the reason he was still here. That tiny woman with the graying pixie cut and infectious smile had stolen Daryl Dixon's heart but he sure as hell didn't know what to do about it at this point.

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you want it too_

The morning dawned bright and crisp a cold breeze stumbled through the camp. When Carol woke up she felt a pressure around her waist that she hadn't fallen asleep with. As she became more aware of her surroundings she realized Daryl slept behind her, his arm cradling her to him, his face nestled into the back of her neck and his jacket over her to keep her warm. She didn't know what it meant but it was the safest most wanted moment she had ever experienced in her entire life and she didn't want to lose it. Carol scooted back a little in Daryl's embrace seeking out his warmth, his arm tightened around her as he nuzzled more into her neck. Carol laid there basking in his arms until camp started waking up.

Daryl sat on his bike waiting for everyone to load up so they could get back on the road. He noticed Carol's confusion as to whether she should ride with him again or find a place in one of the vehicles. He wanted her with him, to feel her arms around him again "Carol, you're with me" he yelled. As they rode, Carol's arms were wrapped around his middle and her chest was pressed up against his back while her head rested between his shoulder blades. She felt damn good cuddled up to him, he never wanted the feeling the end.

'_Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

The group found and abandoned house they could hold up in for a couple days to regroup and rest. He watched in awe as Carol took charge of organizing everything, getting the group fed and bedded down for the night. The more he watched her, the more he wanted her. Not just her body but all of her. He knew she was his everything now; she was his reason for continuing to live in this shit hole of a world. As long as Carol continued to breath so would he.

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

After a long hard day Carol finally settled herself on the couch in the living room of the abandoned house to catch a couple hours of sleep before she had to start all over again tomorrow. As she got comfy, Daryl came in with his bedroll and laid it out on the floor next to the couch she now occupied. No words were spoken as he readied for bed. In the quiet of the night Daryl caught her small soft hand in his large calloused over worked one and caressed the skin on the back of it, amazed at the feeling of her skin. "You're no burden woman, g'night." Daryl closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with her hand still in his.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_(Yeah)_

_You get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

The house was hopping early with activity with the exception of Lori who was still in bed, morning sickness rearing its ugly head. Beth, Carl, and Carol were making breakfast, and the rest of the group was checking the area not only for the dead but also for supplies. Daryl came into the kitchen and just watched Carol go about cooking, daydreaming yet again about how she felt when pressed up against him. He was snapped back to reality by the musical sound of Carols' laugh. She was laughing and smiling at something one of the kids said, her whole face alight with joy, and her natural beauty encompassing her whole self. Daryl just fell a little harder in that moment.

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

That night as they readied for bed once again Daryl's need to have Carol in his arms was overwhelming. Before she could settle, Carol found herself scooped up into his arms bridal style before he set her down on his bedroll. Carol looked into his eyes, a question hanging on her tongue; without words she found her answer in his depths and lay down to wait for him to join her. As Daryl drifts off to sleep he snuggled into Carols neck, his arm around her waist and dreamt of kissing her lips and making her his.

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

'_Cause baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Neither Carol nor Daryl had slept that well in a very long time, if ever. When they awoke that next morning it was hard to tell where one body started and the other began they were so entwined with one another. Carols' back was pressed flush with Daryl's chest, their legs tangled together; Daryl had one arm under Carol holding her close, his face pressed into the nape of her neck, his other arm was across her chest keeping her from moving away from him, their fingers were joined and resting in the valley between her breasts. When they woke, both were content to stay put in each-other's arms for as long as they could get away with it..

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you beel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

The group had been on the road for almost a week looking for another secure place to hold up for a while; they came across a large house complete with wrought iron fence, a fresh water creek, fire places and a working well giving them clean running water. It was a good place to stay for a bit, winter was nipping at their heels and they needed a safe place to ride out the season and wait for Lori to give birth.

After a thorough search of the house and surrounding area, now walker free, Daryl once again watched Carol take charge of the domestic shit. In no time at all she had rooms assigned, house scavenged for useable supplies, the kitchen in order, and a good, hot meal on the table. With the meal done and the kitchen cleaned up, the group headed for bed, it had been a long day. Daryl wasn't sure where she had put him so he waited for her to tell him. They were the last ones still awake; together they went through the house making sure all the windows and doors were secure. When they were done he quietly watched her approach him. No words were used she just clasped his hand in hers as she lead him into a small bedroom with an attached bath that was located off the kitchen. Daryl immediately noticed his gear along with hers in what he assumed and hoped was now their room, he gave her a little smile; damn he loved this woman. She knew him better than he knew himself.

Daryl stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered, in a pair of sweats and a tank top to find Carol already in bed asleep. He just stood there gazing at the sight of her, taking in her quiet beauty; in his eyes there wasn't anything more breathtaking than the sight of his woman relaxed and stress free.

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

She felt him get into bed and spoon up behind her, his arm round her waist, his face nuzzled into her neck, she didn't really know what this was between them but whatever it was; she wanted it. She wanted him; she would take whatever he was willing to give and do nothing to jeopardize their union. He was her world, her everything and she would do whatever he wanted and go wherever he went. She knew the moment he tore off into the woods looking for her Sophia that she belonged to him even if he threw her away it wouldn't change how she felt. Her whole being, heart, body and soul belonged to the man that now held her so close to himself every night he could.

He felt like a coward. Every night he lay with her in his arms, by day barely speaking to her. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to tell her what he was thinking, how he was feeling but at the same time he didn't want to lose what they already had. He didn't want to scare her away; he didn't want her to reject him outright. He didn't know what to do. As he laid there with Carol in his arms he tightened his grip and kissed the nape of her neck, she didn't react. Feeling a little bolder because she was asleep he placed another kiss just below her ear. "I can't lose you. I'm a coward baby; I don't know what to do without you. I wish I was brave enough to talk to ya when you're awake but I'm afraid you'll just up and leave my dumb redneck ass. I ain't good enough for ya but god damn it, I can't live without you." Daryl kissed her neck again, she still didn't move. "One day I hope I'm brave enough to tell you how much I love you and need you by my side." He placed another kiss to her neck and held her in his arms.

Carol had been awake the entire time. She felt his arms around her and his body stretched out behind hers, molding itself to her own. She felt his warm breath on her neck, his lips on her skin, but most importantly she heard the words he'd whispered into her ear when he thought she was sleeping. It was now or never, "I love you too Daryl" she whispered.

He froze at the sound of her voice. She'd heard him, she hadn't really been asleep like he thought; a wash of fear went through him until his brain processed her words. His arms loosened their hold as he turned her to face him. Carols blue eyes starred up into his, a small smile on her lips. She could see the fear of rejection in his eyes and could feel it radiating off of him. Her fingers brushed his cheek gently before pulling his lips to hers. As soon as their lips met the world around them melted away; it was just Daryl and Carol wrapped in each other's arms.

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

After their kiss ended Daryl couldn't believe what was happening was real. This woman, HIS woman, his Carol loved and wanted him the same way he wanted her. He gazed into her eyes and only saw her love for him combined with need and desire, all of it for him, just for him "Will you…will you let me love you? Will you be forever mine?" he asked quietly against her lips. Carol answered by pressing her lips to his.

They lay in each other's arms, Carol molded to his chest. A sheen of sweat glistened across their bodies. After their night of making love, cuddling, kissing, and holding one another, Carol knew without a doubt not only was she wanted and needed but she was very much loved as well.

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Year baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Since the night they pledged their love to one another, the group watched the relationship between Daryl and Carol grow into something to be envied. Although the couple wasn't much for public displays of affection in a normal sense, they were always seen with their fingers laced together showing the world they were one and together they would survive.

'_Cause you'll always be wanted_


End file.
